A Royal Gone Rebel
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Ashlynn Ella is in a forced, arranged relationship (and rumoured to-be-marriage) that's less than charming. Escaping countless nights to see her heart's real love. Can everything really be alright as long as Ashlynn and Hunter can have one another in their lives? Or will their story book futures be grey from here on out? Rated T.
1. ( I )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, ( haha the irony, xD ) there's no resemblance to actual persons, events or places. If so t is utterly not intended. I do _not_ own Ever After High or anything to do with it. I also do _not_ own ANY fairytale/storybook characters, rights, etc. This is all completely non-profit and just for pure entertainment. Thank you.

**Full List of Genres:  
**_Romance, Drama, Angst, Tragedy, Family, Hurt/Comfort_

* * *

**A Royal Gone Rebel**

**Chapter One**

There was nothing worse than being stuck with someone you loathed. Ashlynn Ella had to spend every second of her weekend with a fellow Royal. A royal pain in her behind that was. His name was Prince Roland. He came from a neighbouring Kingdom and was currently "available". The Royal Adviser Jameson stood by Ashlynn's side as he watched her fidget nervously. "Whatever after is the matter child?" His voice was old sounding, but filled with many a year of wisdom. It was told he knew best, hence him being the Royal Adviser and all.

Ashlynn tucked some locks of hair behind her ear and she glanced up at him with such innocence in her eyes. "You would think I'm crazy – with all due respect sir, of course."

His brows raised with curiosity, but his face flickered back to it's usual expression.

"I mean, I _know_ I'm not crazy... I just can't see myself being with Prince Dorkalot." Ah, there it was. The beginning of Ashlynn's rant.

Unclear to some, the duties of a Royal Adviser is to help the young successors and guide their decisions all while keeping the Kingdom's best interests at heart. However, some might feel that a Royal Adviser is also a psychiatrist.

He smiled slightly, barely seen. "Does he 'dork' a lot?"

Ashylnn giggled, "You're so silly!"

The older gentleman was left even more confused than before. He was now, 'silly'? Perhaps staying silent was best. Off in the distance, regal stallions were coming into view. They were still tiny figures, so Ashlynn still had some time to prepare herself for the day ahead.

She wanted it to be over before it began.

"I can't do this." She voiced her concerns out loud.

"Of course you can. You are of Royal heart Ashlynn, what can you not accomplish?"

Ashlynn sighed. What if she didn't want to be a Royal anymore? Technically always having a Rebel on her mind - that Rebel known as the ever so loyal Hunter Huntsman – didn't that qualify her a Rebel as well?

"Jameson, what if... I didn't do this? What would happen to our Kingdom, realistically?" She wanted to know the truth to help her come to a complete decision in all that she had to think about.

Jameson thought about it. "I suppose that another suitor would be found until you had a connection with them."

"But what if I never found a connection... what if," she sighed and abruptly hugged the Royal Adviser, whom stood solid.

"Ashlynn, you must listen to me." He told her kindly, she backed up from him, resisting the urge to sniffle. She didn't want to ruin her beautiful, hexellent make – up. Even if she wanted nothing to do with this so-called Prince, it was okay for him look at her and desire her, but that was about it. "Any sole person who is that of royalty, will make the largest self sacrifices. Sometimes, thine own happiness is amongst those sacrifices all for the benefit of the Kingdom, do you understand this?"

She nodded, figuring as much. Just, what was a girl like her to do?

_'I have to get through this for my Kingdom... despite what my heart wants, I must push it aside... I must, it's my duty.'_ That thought saddened her heart, but she didn't know what else to do but to try and ignore her feelings. But her feelings were a huge part of who she was, to ignore it... them, she'd just have to be and remain numb.

She was a royal, what couldn't she do?

This. She couldn't do this.

"Ahh, Prince Roland. You have arrived safely." Jameson greeted with a smile. But it was a gesture he gave everyone, Ashlynn recognized that. Was it possible that her Royal Adviser did not see highly of him either?

The tall, dark and somewhat handsome Prince jumped down from his horse and he smiled as soon as he saw Ashlynn. _'Yes, she is my wife, her beauty is beyond compare.'_

"I am Prince Roland my sweet, and you are?" He asked her, taking her hand in his and planting a kiss upon it.

She scrunched her nose up, but on Jameson's cue she stopped doing so. "I'm Ashlynn. Ashlynn Ella."

"Ella, hmm? Well soon that'll be changed." He told her, smiling in approval.

"Why? I rather like my name _very_ much, thank you." Ashlynn was the very last person anyone would expect to act so... hastily. She was by far one of the kindest people with the purest hearts, but to see her shut that part of her down... Jameson was very unsettled, but he had to mask his feelings of potential bias.

"Let us greet the King and Queen, to notify them of your arrival Prince Roland." Jameson decided, wondering exactly how all of this would play out.

"Put the horses away," he told someone who was with him.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners? If so, you totally forgot to use them and that is _far_ from impressive." She didn't let him take her hand, she walked quickly and independently beside Jameson. This would be a long torturous weekend.

_~ )*( E – A – H ) * ( ~_

Dusk fell quickly upon the forest floor, Hunter Huntsman was spending _another_ night alone. For once, he couldn't _wait_ until Monday, when he would see the face of his dearest beloved. Looking up at the starry night sky, the north star shined brighter than all the rest. "That's my Ashlynn," he said breathlessly, to no one in particular. "prettier than all the rest, inside and out."

He couldn't fathom how he felt without her hexactly. It was as if his heart was missing an important piece to beat and without that significant piece, that hextremely important piece... he just wasn't whole. He wasn't one. He wasn't complete.

There wasn't a single hour, day, minute or second that passed where he didn't think of her, picture her or have the strong urge to hold her next to him.

His parents thought he was out all night hunting, truth was – he didn't want to go home. Because if he went home 'empty handed' as in having hunted no game for them to eat... it would not be good news. So he most of the time camped out at night. It's why he'd show up to school faithfully, perhaps a little dishevelled sometimes, but he always made the best of it, especially with _his_ Ashlynn. With her by his side, Hunter knew he could conquer anything.

He glanced to his side, while she wasn't there... he knew deep in his heart that she'd much rather be here than at home too. Sighing, he curled up in a little spot he owned between two old oak trees, where the bark was connected. He figured that he might as well try to settle and sleep, but he knew his efforts would be pointless without Ashlynn beside him.

_~ )*( E – A – H ) * ( ~_

**A / n: Hello lovely readers of Ever After High! If you've stopped to give this story a read – thank you very much. I truly appreciate it as it's my very first EAH fanfic here. I just had to do a story on these two because they are the first dolls of Ever After High that I purchased, xD  
****  
I would love to see feedback from you wonderful people out there, just because going from one category on fanfiction to another can be scary – especially when you don't know if you can do it justice, so please R & R! It's _always_ appreciated.**


	2. ( II )

**( A / n: I saw the lovely WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm do this and I know how delighted I was to be mentioned for enjoying their story so I really hope that it's not minded I do this. )  
**

**Reviews: **

_WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm – thank you for your lovely review! I enjoy your current story and I hope you continue enjoying mine. Purplekatz402 – thanks! Yes they're a cute couple, they're the first dolls I purchased for the Ever After High line and I just knew I had to write about them! MuffinsRyummy – I'm really liking this story so far, and the attention it's getting for my very first EAH fic. :D Shiranai Atsune – Yes! Well, wait... have you seen all 3 webisodes of True Heart's Day? I did just last night and I was not disappointed! Sakura Ai Takahashi – Why thank you! It's so lovely to hear that people enjoy my stories and even follow me from story to story, it's a wonderful feeling. When I see your username, I also think of Sakura as in... CardCaptors! I just had to tell you that XD seniorcopycat – thank you my dear! Glad you're enjoying it so far :) ShiningBright – thanks! I've been working on it, as you can see ;) enjoy! Treskttn – thank you soo much! I barely know what to say. __There was a soft unnoticeable Cole! I didn't even realize it until you'd mentioned it. Treskttn and I actually co-write stories, we're working on an EAH one together so keep your eyes out and it'll hit a page near you! :)_

**Favorites:**

_seniorcopycat, jessalynh88, evolved-angel, Treskttn, The Angry American, SuperAlex64, SncTCllctr, Shiranai Atsune, ShiningBright, Sakura Ai Takahashi, Ryta-chan, M0ka Aka5hiya, GeekGirl5000, Cupid's-Wings. _

**Alerts:**

_seniorcopycat, pizzapie IS MINE, evolved-angel, aford416, ZTA-Khakeesi, Treskttn, The Angry American, SuperAlex64, SncTCllctr, Shiranai Atsune, ShiningBright, Sakura Ai Takahashi, Cupid's-Wings_

_**Thank you everyone!**_

* * *

**A Royal Gone Rebel**

**Chapter Two**

"Hold it steady... don't move... don't make a sound..." Hunter had a bow and arrow ready to bring home a gazelle to his parents bright and early that morning. Letting go of the arrow and brushing up against the bushes made the gazelle run, thus the arrow hitting a tree instead. He shoved the bushes aside, but then turned around to glance down at them, "Sorry... I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I'm just so tired of it all." Hunter made his way towards the tree where the arrow was lodged in. "This isn't me..." he sighed, angrily snapping the arrow in half. "I can't... I might as well stay Rebel my whole life, I can't do any of this!" Pulling back another arrow and shooting it off wherever after, he didn't care.

"Whoa!" A voice from the bushes ruffled about the bushes. "Watch where you're pointing that thing, you_ almost_ hit me." Duchess Swan taunted Hunter, who just turned away from her to sit down on his previous wooden bed. She pirouetted her way over to him and batted her eyelashes. "What's a strong guy like you, all down in the dumps, hmm?"

He sighed, "You wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone please."

"Ooh alright then," she trailed off, half in sing-song. "but something tells me you don't want anyone to leave you alone."

He kicked a rock, then apologized to it.

Duchess raised an eyebrow, but shook her head, twirling around again. "Why don't you just build a treehouse or something? You can build _anything_ so I've heard."

Hunter didn't feel like doing much of anything as the hours went by without Ashlynn. "I don't feel like it, Swan. That's all there is to it. I'm just going to stay here until I have to go to school again, then... come back here I guess."

She shrugged elegantly, "Suit yourself, but sometimes you need to look beyond something, instead of at it. Farewell!" She left the area dancing as she did most everywhere, possibly off to find a pond somewhere. Hunter didn't overly care much about what Duchess Swan was off to do, he had his own issues at hand. Such as his parents... but he was too tired to deal with that today, or any other day for that matter. Enough was enough, and today barely started.

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_

"My stunning Princess," Roland began at in the royal dining room, next to Ashlynn that day. She scoffed and reached for the appropriate utensil, aggressively stabbing her breakfast sausage. "um... how would you like to accompany me," another stab to the breakfast sausage. "on a forest trail through out the land, on horseback... _just_ you and I?" He asked her suavely, his deep blue eyes staring into her own.

She chewed as prim and proper as she could without smacking this annoying royal fly off his chair. "I have plans this afternoon, in the Village of Bookend, with my friends."

"Perfect," he intersected her explanation. "we'll ride the trails until this Village of Bookdead-"

"_Bookend._"

"Right. Well, we'll go there and have a great time." He smiled brightly, which Ashlynn shoved her empty plate forward. A Princess was to never finish all the food on her plate, but she was stress eating for comfort right now. Or so she told herself.

"Listen, Ronald..." Jameson told her that one of the easiest ways to annoy someone, was to get their name wrong continuously. And he sure was right. "if you think you're going to get _anywhere_ with me, you need to not treat me like I'm a piece of meat."

"I wouldn't treat you like a piece of meat," He told her objectively, smiling. "I would treat you like the top grade piece of meat."

She took his breakfast sausage on her fork and pointed at him with it. "Watch yourself Ronnie, my boyfr-uh, father is quite protective."

Jameson entered the royal dining room, "It is instructed by the King and Queen that you spend all day with Prince Roland, to assist in future plans." He didn't want to be the barer of bad news, but this news couldn't get anymore devastating, Ashlynn was sure of it.

Roland kicked back the chair, crossed his feet and placing them upon the table. Jameson twitched slightly, the maids worked hard to keep the surrounding areas clean and this... Prince... was harshly violating the 'keep it clean' rule they enforced with a teenager in the palace. "Well then... Princess, we're hitting the trails."

Ashlynn heaved a sigh, "I suppose so, Reagan." She smirked to herself as she got up from her seat, taking the plate and utensils used, getting ready to bring them to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Roland questioned her.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bringing these dishes, pardon me... fine china, to be washed."

"Royalty doesn't do such things, that's why maids are employed." He told her flatly.

"And your ignorance makes the impression of an imbecile. But I'm not complaining, farewell for now." She carried the china triumphantly, Jameson following her as to aid if the timeless china were to be dropped. "I guess... I'll go get changed and my horse ready."

Jameson could sense her despair, Ashlynn really couldn't wait for this weekend to be over and neither could he. "The horses are ready and waiting, must you get changed _again,_ Miss Ashlynn?"

She smiled warmly for the first time today. "Yes, Jameson I must. A fashionable Princess like me can't be caught in the same outfit more than once a week, and the shoes... must _always_ be different and trendy. Fashion is timeless."

"Yes Miss, I understand."

Ashlynn eyed him, "Do you? Because if you did, I'm not sure you'd wear the same shoes every single day I see you. Those shoes are old news Jameson, time to try something else."

He gave a solemn nod. "I suppose, I believe there were a pair of disregarded shoes from the maids. How about a peep toe?"

The young Princess couldn't control her giggles.

Normally Jameson would never behave this way, but he knew she could use some laughter in her day. That was much more evident than anything else. She slowly ascended the long staircase and decided to choose her best riding outfit, one that she hadn't brought out of her armoire since she acquired it. A nice forest green riding jacket, light brown riding pants and black riding boots that were as cute as could possibly be! The only one she could find around was Jameson, so she asked him if he could braid her hair back.

With slight hesitance, he did ask was asked of him.

Ashlynn soon descended the stairs looking as fableous as ever after. Not a stair did she miss and strutting her stuff past Roland, who's eyes darted right towards her bottom. "I have never seen a Royal female wear pants."

Ashlynn smirked, "We're really not supposed to... but I don't like riding horseback in a dress."

"I'm perfectly okay with you wearing the pants, as long as I can unfasten them later." He complimented her so forwardly, Ashlynn's soft cheeks reddening.

"Very well not, let's go Ronald." He sighed following her, would she ever get his name right? That was one of the only thoughts in his mind as they made their way to the stables, fetching their already dressed horses. He would be riding a most sturdy black stallion. Ashlynn chose a beautiful Palomino mare, saddling up as if she'd done this a million times before, which she had.

"Well, aren't you just a pro?" He commented, still struggling as he's saddling the stallion on his own.

She smirked on horseback, "Why yes, I think so."

He finally caught up to her and they took the trail together. "So... how's life?" He asked her finally, a rather lame attempt at trying to get to know her she supposed. "School? Are you homeschooled?"

Ashlynn sighed, "You really expect me to open up to you? It's not going to happen that easy Roland."

"That's a start."

"What?" She questioned, barely raising an eyebrow.

"You finally got my name right, that's a start."

Ashlynn shook her head, she was just being nice - didn't he get that? This would be a long, long trail ride. Far _too_ long to be exact.

_) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_


	3. ( III )

**Reviews:**

_The Angry American - Oh thank you! I hope you'll continue to read, :) MuffinsRYummy -Thannk you! I'm glad you think I wrote Duchess well, it was my first time writing her ever after ;D ShiningBright -Many thanks! I'm not sure when exactly there will be a scene with Ashlynn and Hunter, I don't pre-write before posting, just in case I get a new wind of inspiration and can't fit something in. So I just wing it. I wing all my stories to be 100% honest! XD Shiranai Atsune -Haha well you'll just have to read and find out, ;) Sakura Ai Takahashi -Thank you my dear! It took me a lot of years and rude flaming reviews by some for me to get where I am today. It's not something you're just 'good at'. You gotta practice it like any other skill out there, y'know? I DID SEE THOSE WEBISODES, and I loved them xD And when Queen Raven FINALLY realized it was Dexter who left her the note.. she saw him with Cupid and just – so many feels! XD Treskttn -lmao well Hunter is that sort of person who loves nature so much, I can totally see him doing that, xD one chapter wonder haha. Thanks doll, I *heart* you more! :D_

**Favorites:**

_Cadyn Brewer-Siella Miller, BrokenWings2602_

**Alerts:**

_BrokenWings2602_

**Thank you everyone, enjoy this chapter!  
Can't wait to see what you thought, so R & R please :)**

* * *

**A Royal Gone Rebel**

**Chapter Three**

The forest trail was gorgeous late that morning, simply enchanting with it's rock wall ascending down the winding forest floor. The weather worn wooden fence accompanying them and nature's playlist full of sounds, tiny creatures and restling of leaves in the ole trees. Being here hurt Ashlynn, she missed her beloved Hunter. What was he doing right now? Where was he? She sighed, it seems she'd have to wait with those thoughts until Monday when she could see him again at this point, but Monday was better than never. "How can we get to know one another if we don't talk?" Roland questioned her motives, riding along side her.

Curses, Ashlynn almost forgot he was here. She sighed, "If you're not content with silence between one another, there's no comfort."

"Can you at least tell me if you're having a good time?"

She supposed she could do that. "Hardly."

"Look, I'm sorry Ashlynn. I didn't mean to barge into your life so unexpectedly, but now that we're here together... I just figure we should make the best of this forced time we're spending." He wasn't bothered by this forced time together, but he figured that if he played on her emotions and feelings, he could get somewhere with her finally.

"I'm not homeschooled," She said finally. "I go to a wonderful faculty called Ever After High. You?"

"I'm homeschooled."

"Oh. I can't really imagine what that's like." Ashlynn couldn't go a single school day without seeing her wonderful friends and attending classes. He didn't get the chance to do that. It was no wonder his social skills were questionable. She shrugged her shoulders, the gait of the horses remaining slow. Glancing off into the forestry, losing herself for just a moment in the bliss. Only to have to glance at Roland again. "My parents didn't want me to be stranded in the palace. So I get to go to school, also to have part time responsibility, I own my own shoestore in the Village of Bookend, where I sell the land's most fabelous shoes to plenty of young girls for miles around."

He nodded, she was smart and beautiful? It wasn't too often those qualities could be found in one another. "That's fascinating, I haven't done anything like that. I don't really have the opportunities in my Kingdom that you have."

She shrugged, "The Village of Bookend is sort of, in between all Kingdoms. It's not just my parents that are King and Queen of all the land, they're ruler of all our land. If that makes sense. The other Royals have thine own Kingdoms and boundaries. That's why when we go to school, we're all Princesses, Princes just... of our own lands. So no one is higher up than anyone else - we're all equal in one way or another."

"Oh I see, makes sense." He shrugged, listening to her speak. He wanted to hear more. Not because he enjoyed the topic, he just liked her voice.

"At school, we have Royals and Rebels."

"Ooh, are the Rebels hot?" He grinned as Ashlynn rolled her eyes.

She sighed inwardly, this guy would need some serious work before being boyfriend material – let alone husband material. "Rebels are that who don't truly want to participate in their fairytale, the way it's meant to be. For example, um... Queen Raven doesn't want to be the evil Queen in her story, and she's actually quite sweet." She let out a giggle, "I know, strange right?"

Roland took a moment to think about it, or to think about what she just said. He'd been soaking in her beauty all this time and not paying attention to any part of the conversation. "Totally."

"You're the biggest jerk in the land of Jerkville," she told him with a big smile.

"Yes, absolutely." He agreed quickly, thus not having truly heard what she said.

"C'mon, let's go." She instructed the horse, quickening the gait up to a light canter so he'd have to chase after her if he had the interest to. _'Ugh, so he asks me to talk... I start talking, he's not even paying attention. Could this get any lamer? Hunter listens to me... he always does.'_

He caught up to her and rode closer than before. "Hey, I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't listening to you and I apologize. I've just never seen a female so beautiful. Forgive me, please?"

Together the horses slowed back down to a walking pace, she heaved a sigh. "Alright, okay. Fine. But pay attention, it's your biggest weakness right now."

"No, no..." he stopped her. "I know exactly what my biggest weakness is... and it's..." he stopped his horse and hers too. "you." leaning in to capture Ashlynn in a surprise kiss. She was so shocked that she froze in place, not being able to move or even shriek at such the advancement. Roland tenderly kissed her soft lips, deepening ever so slightly when he felt a searing pain in his shoulder, breaking him from the kiss and falling from the saddle to the forest floor.

"Roland!" She was terrified, not that she was having the time of her life or anything – she was going to slap him for moving so quickly... but now he was injured and not responding. Jumping down from her horse, she raced over to his side discovering that an arrow pierced his shoulder and it was quickly bleeding. "Oh no... please, you'll be okay." She unfastened her riding jacket and tore a piece of her silky blouse to tie around the wound as snug as she could, to prevent further bleeding out.

What could she do now? She didn't want to leave him injured and alone. So with a semi-conscious Roland, she aided him up on the saddle, getting right up behind him, riding back was the only option as the Village of Bookend was too far so they started back to the palace at a trot. Slightly faster than a walk, but not as bouncy as a canter. She glanced down at Roland, seeing how pale he'd turned frightened her even more but she had to concentrate on getting them both to safety. It was her only hope.

"Oooh, what have you done?" Duchess Swan's voice whispered in the bushes to the archer of the arrow, who's only answer was silence.

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_


	4. ( IV )

**Reviews:**

_YerMomIsMyBestFriend – That is exactly how I felt when I was all caught up in watching them too! That I needed more so I just had to write a fic for Ever After High, whether it was about Hunter and Ashlynn or not. I was itching to get into this fandom! And I've been so rewarded ever since. I'm glad you're enjoying! I truly hope you continue to do so. Thank you! Shiranai Atsune – I can't even describe how into this story I am right now. I don't pre-write my stories, but sometimes I get the updates out so quick that you would think so XD thanks love! __MuffinsRyummy – Well I can't take all the credit, you guys who read and review and alert and favorite are the awesome ones! Hope you enjoy :) BrokenWings2602 – You won't wait long to find the answer! ;) ShiningBright - Thank you darling! Here's another post just for you, but you gotta share it with others too though xD enjoy! __Treskttn - Lmao I do like injuring people in fiction, but it's only because I enjoy describing the pain felt, xD However, don't write me off just yet - I believe there's more to the twist than you saw coming. ;)_

**Favorites:**

_YerMomIsMyBestFriend_

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**You're all amazing :)**

* * *

**A Royal Gone Rebel  
****Chapter Four**

After the silence, came a dangerous sounding voice. "That's how it's done, son." The legendary huntsman glanced down pitifully at his son, who couldn't trip over pebbles without apologizing to them. What a disgrace he was to the hunting trade. It made him wonder if Hunter truly was his.

"You can't just shoot people like that!" He argued with his father, not thinking before speaking.

He scoffed, packing up his arrows and holding his bow. "Sure you can, it doesn't matter what you hunt, as long as you _can_ hunt. You couldn't even catch a mouse Hunter, this is supposed to be your destiny... the legacy you carry to not just one tale – but multiple. You're jeopardizing so many futures... you cannot be so selfish." He ranted to his son, who didn't say anything. He wasn't important enough to speak in this moment.

Duchess Swan hid in the midst of the bushes, she could _not_ make a sound or she'd be done. Especially with a skilled huntsman like Hunter's dad. She had no choice but to watch the display in front of her. "I'm being selfish because I'm not killing everything that moves? Really, is that how it works?" He turned away from his father. "If so... then I want no part of it."

The skilled, middle aged man shoved his son up against a tree harshly. "Then your mother and I want no part of _you_, Hunter. We deserve better, a son who can actually hunt so we won't starve during the frost when my bones ache too much to do so myself. But no... instead we got you. No talent, no hunting skill... nothing. You are nothing and you never will amount to anything Hunter Huntsman." As if this speech couldn't get worse, his father took his arrows and broke them all. The bow as well. "You are dead to me. Stay that way to your mother too." He tossed the broken objects on the forest ground, leaving a defeated Hunter to try and pick up the pieces as he watched his father walk away. He really blew it this time.

His first instinct was to plead about how he'd become better... but he'd lost faith a long time ago. He wasn't getting any better at hunting because he never wanted to. He was rebelling against his storybook destiny. Even if he never found another fairytale to live, he'd rather die in nothingness instead of live a constant lie.

In his sight, he noticed Duchess Swan sitting still in the bushes. His father wasn't completely out of sight, but the moment she moved and the bushes rustled, he knew she was doomed.

Taking off at top speed, Hunter flew in front of his father's rapid arrow, it piercing him instead of Duchess. The light gasp of Duchess Swan and the cursing under his father's breath were both muffled sounds to him now, but he knew he'd be okay. It wasn't a fatal wound, he could tell that much for sure. It would just hurt for a long time, but he shuffled and sat up, taking the arrow out of his leg and tossing it. "Please, let me." Duchess put a hand on his torn pants, where the arrow made contact. She gracefully bent down further to kiss the wound, it didn't heal right away but it wasn't as painful. "You saved my life you know," she shrugged, "not that it was really worth saving."

He glanced at her wearily, the injury having taken quite the impact. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Don't you know my fated tale?"

"I'm not familiar with it, no." He told her honestly, he wasn't big on reading... nor was he into his own tale so the urge to read others didn't really strike him.

She gave a soft smile, "Then I can't give anything away." She assisted him to a more comfortable space where he could rest for awhile until all the pain subsided. "Thank you, Hunter." Before he could say anything else to her, she leaped and transformed beautifully into her swan counterpart. She'd love nothing more than to nestle in the ripples of a near-by lake.  
It didn't take long for Hunter's mind to sift back to how Ashlynn was kissing that prince guy. Sure it made him upset... but he'd never inflict harm on another being. How his... parent could do that estranged him. Taking a life, no matter what form of life... was still that. Taking it much too soon.

Then another problem came to mind, he wanted to know if the guy was okay... but how could he possibly admit to Ashlynn that he was aware and present when it happened and did nothing to ease her mind or help the situation? It was to be his little secret... doomed to be kept forever.

Thinking over all the events that happened over the morning, he decided it was time for an early afternoon nap. Not much else he could do with his injured leg and all. Not fighting sleep any longer, he let his tired eyes close and Hunter finally surrendered.

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_

Ashlynn shifted herself to gain comfort in the lounge chair beside the guest bed where Roland lay peacefully sleeping. She was trying to keep her mind occupied with a good book that Jameson suggested but it just wasn't holding her attention. "You sort of snore like Briar, y'know that?" She smiled, speaking to the sleeping Prince. "She's the next Sleeping Beauty. Although she's not 100% happy with her destiny either come to think of it. She's just not sure about it. But sometimes the best decisions in life you have doubts about, right?"

She moved the chair a bit closer to the bed, settling in.

"I couldn't tell you if this book is good or not, Jameson recommended it but the last time he recommended me a book, he gave me crayons to go with it." She smiled warmly at the humorous memory. "He told me to keep busy and quiet. He's quite fun-loving once you get to know him. But then again he was around when I was just a little baby in the Royal Nursery." She snagged a corner of the warm blanket to put over her cold socked feet. "I don't see where Maddie gets so much delight from one-sided conversations... they're actually kinda lonely now that I'm experiencing it for myself."

She watched his face intently, contented and fast asleep. But it wasn't pain-filled, so that was good.

"You were all, 'I've never seen a female wear pants, but that's okay as long as I can unfasten them'." She shook her head as she mimicked him in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. "As much of a jerk you are, I think I would give up a lot just to hear you say something right now. Offensive or not. It would just let me know you're okay. That's all I want to know. I wouldn't want to be known as a 'Prince Killer' or anything. Then I'll never get married." She chuckled at the thought, until she felt a hand on hers. It was Roland's!

"A-Ashlynn..." he began, weakly.

"Shhh, it's okay." She moved from the chair to his direct bedside, having a seat. "Are you in any pain?"

He shifted and cringed, "Not really... n-not much. Especially with you here."

She smiled and put her hand on his face. "You're not running a temperature, so that's good."

"I need to ask you something."

The young Princess felt puzzled, what would he need to ask her? "No, no Roland... shhh. It can wait, you're still very tired from what happened. Just settle down." She gave his hand a pat and went to move back to the chair, when he gripped her hand softly, causing her to look back at him with a curious feeling. "What is it?" She inquired softly.

Her hair draped around her shoulders, the way her eyes shimmered in the dim lighting made him genuinely smile through any pain he was feeling. That's what he needed in his life, light. And she was that light, no doubt in his mind. "Lay with me?"

She was going to instantly refuse, but remembering what he'd been through today and coming right back to the palace she stayed by his side all day and it was now into the night. "Only because you're injured. But don't do anything to make me punch your wounded arm." She smirked and he grinned.

"Promise."

"Whatever after." She retaliated, but found herself sinking into the space upon the bed. It'd been a long day, she was hexhausted. "I'm here, shh. It's going to be okay." She spoke softly, feeling him relax almost instantly. Fluffing the pillow up first she then lay her head down, pleading her racing mind to stop so she could hexperience a restful sleep tonight, if nothing else. Of course it didn't work, so she stayed there in the dark thinking about all that happened today plus the complications between her and Hunter and the pesky urge to pee, Ashlynn ignored it all and gave in to rest, what tomorrow would bring – she had no idea.

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_


	5. ( V )

**Reviews:**

_The Angry American – Yes, it is sad. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big tragedy/angst/drama sort of in-cooperated person, with some highlights of humor, that kinda sums up most my writing in a nutshell lmao. Glad you liked it! Props accepted xD HeartOfHearts – thank you! That's the plan ;) ShiningBright – Haha awesome! Oh there will be enough Hunter and Ashlynn, but when there is, I don't know if you guys will hate or love me, but no worries, it's coming for sure! Shiranai Atsune – that's what I was trying to get everyone to think, that Hunter did it. But alas, a twist was in the midst, xD Guest – Oh wow, it's the first one you've read of this pairing? Wonderful! I'm honored you chose mine to read first, glad I didn't disappoint! :) Infinity90 – Thanks love! Lmao Rashlynn! I never even thought of a pairing name for them, xD that's clever!_

**Alerts:**

_Wolvmbm_

**Thank you for the continuous support! **

**It's always totally appreciated :)**

* * *

**A Royal Gone Rebel**

**Chapter Five**

"Gotta pee, gotta pee!" Ashlynn chanted in harsh whispers on her way to the nearest bathroom. The girl was never seen without a single pair of shoes on, so she was wearing her soft pink ballet styled slippers. They were cute and royally elegant. She soon reached the nearest location of a bathroom, that was her parents' master suite and she was outside the first door. "Ooh no." She knew that she'd never make it if she had to go to another location, so it _had_ to be this one, or Jameson would believe they had a puppy that piddled on the floor. She knocked loudly on the door, "I hope you're not making a new heir, but I gotta goo!" She opened the doors and shielded her eyes from her parents' bed, whom were rustling about underneath just after being rudely awakened.

Ashlynn didn't care about getting yelled at – she felt nothing better than to finally relieve her bladder. After doing her duties, she washed her hands with the lovely scented soap and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Long hair strewn everywhere, still in her riding blouse and pants, but had on slippers? It was obvious her mind was in a totally different place from where it should be. She sighed, washing her face free from yesterday's make up, taking a moment to moisturize and now... she felt at ease. For now at least.

She opened the door to see her father standing outside the bathroom door. "He didn't hurt you Ashlynn, did he?"

Ashlynn shook her head, "No daddy, I was in the same room with Roland," her father giving her a protective glance just by hearing that tidbit of information. "and I... just bolted here because I had the wicked urge to go I guess, haha." She giggled nervously, "Sorry about that."

He hugged his daughter, Princess to turn Queen one day it didn't matter – she'd always be his little girl. "It's alright. There's still another while before everyone wakes."

Ashlynn nodded and after parting the hug with her father, she left the room quietly and starting down the hall. She heard some of the early rising maids speak in whispers about her being dressed in pants, when she should be in a dress at all times. Some whispered about her not being a proper Princess, she'd never make a proper Queen to reign. Ashlynn hugged herself and went straight back to the guest room. "Good morning beautiful," Roland greeted her as he stood upon her arrival back to the guest room, startling Ashlynn whom narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh well aren't you just up and feeling great already?" He laughed a bit and she shook her head. "My name is Ashlynn, not beautiful."

Roland caressed her cheek gently, even though it did physically hurt him to do so. "You are beautiful, Ashlynn."

She then remembered she had no make up on what so ever. "Ah! Hey, you're not supposed to see a girl with no make up. Not this early on anyways. Get down on that bed and stay there you, pain in my royal behind you."

"And your behind looks wonderful in those pants."

"Ugh! Clearly you're feeling better," she rolled her eyes and stood with her back facing him, arms crossed over her chest. Roland slid his fingers into two belt loops of her riding pants, pulling her towards him. Turning around to tell him off, she lost her balance and fell directly on Prince Roland.

He laughed, then she laughed a little. "Ow, ow, ouch." He wriggled a little as his wounded shoulder was causing him pain. But this moment was more sweet for him, than the pain he was experiencing. Ashlynn was haphazardly straddling the Prince when there was a knock on the door, hearing it open – her heart sunk.

"My, my..." Jameson was at the door. "starting a little early this morning?"

Ashlynn scrambled to get off of Roland, nudging his pained shoulder once with her hand and again with her knee as she bolted off him. "Jameson! No, it wasn't what you think!" She brushed herself off right away, "I was standing over there you see, and he grabbed right here on my pants and then I ended up over there and..."

"A similar story your parents had once," he smirked, watching the young Princess writhe after hearing that.

"Eww, Jameson..."

"Well Prince Roland... now I assume you know why Princesses do not wear pants. Especially if their courters cannot handle it." Roland glared at Jameson as he sat up a bit, "Breakfast should be ready soon... so get dressed the both of you. Shortly Roland needs to start on his way back to his Kingdom." He soon left the adolescents to get ready.

"Yeah, it's quite a long distance I came to see you." He told her truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his good arm.

She didn't realize he had to travel so far out of his way, "Honestly? Why would you come so far out of the way to get shot in the shoulder? You silly boy."

None of that mattered to him, only she did. "Because I knew I had to see you for myself... and I am _not_ disappointed." He got up and slowly walked over to his jacket which was hanging, a hole where the arrow had made contact. He pulled something out and walked back over to Ashlynn, brushing some hair out of her face with his warm hand. "Close your eyes."

"Roland..."

He smiled, "Just do it, I won't do anything bad I promise."

Reluctantly, she did so. Only to feel something around her neck with a chill to it. It was a necklace. He was giving her a necklace, but why? "Roland..."

"Okay open them." He adored seeing the pure gold necklace around her neck. There was no pendant, it was just a lovely gold chain. "This is a plain gold necklace... it's not because I'm a loser and can't afford anything beautiful," he chuckled slightly, but carried on with his explanation. "it represents the beginning... of us."

Wait, wait, wait – the beginning of them? Ashlynn didn't know what to think, she didn't really expect to be anything with Roland at all, the gold necklace was nice... but was she really ready for what this necklace symbolized? Possibly, but _not_ with him. "I should go get ready," she said finally, stepping away from Roland and proceeding from the guest room into the hallway, the necklace around her neck just so. It felt foreign, she could feel the chain sitting there.

"Your majesties!" There was a messenger, and he looked dishevelled with a solemn body language. Ashlynn remained in the hallway, hidden behind a tall plant. "We have had seven more fatalities in our Kingdom over the past evening... there are no longer enough resources. Mothers cannot feed their infants as they have no nourishment themselves, children of the Kingdom are too sickly to play and despite many efforts, food and supplies are too low for survival."

This was bad, very bad. She heard her mother's voice next, "That is terrible, those families losing their loved ones... we cannot have this happen further. What can we do?" The worry in her voice made Ashylnn's own heart begin to race. They were in the midst of serious crisis.

Ashlynn recognized her father pacing back and forth, he always paced when there was a serious decision to make. "Can we borrow from a neighbouring Kingdom until we get back on our feet?"

"The only Kingdom neighbouring near us able to help is Prince Roland's. His Kingdom is prosperous, more than enough to go around, the only hope is if somehow – our Kingdoms joined."

"The only way for us to help our Kingdom, is if _my_ daughter marries this, Prince Roland fellow?"

"Yes sir, it's the only hope for our survival."

Ashlynn's eyes began moisten with warm tears. People of their Kingdom were dead and dying, they didn't have enough to live? Tragedy was overtaking them while they were living in the palace. She couldn't have that, she couldn't allow that to happen to her people. She took off quietly towards her own bedroom, trying to get ready for the day only she couldn't stop trembling after hearing such devastating news. All those people and many more if something wasn't done and fast.

She slid off her riding pants and blouse, quickly choosing a gown and sliding into that but for once Ashlynn Ella _forgot_ to change her shoes as she took deep preparation breaths. Even if they were shaky, she would try her best to face this day with a smile, though she rather do nothing but frown.

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_

"Hunter!" He supposed he was having that dream again, where he and Ashlynn were separated but no matter what they always found one another. He gave a small smile in his sleep, this was one of his favorite dreams after all. "Hunter! Can you hear me?"

This dream was beginning to feel so real, especially when he felt her arms around him. It wasn't until he felt her soft hand on his face, where his eyes nearly shot open. "Ashlynn?"

"Hunter, thank goodness! What happened to you? Oh no it's all my fault, I wasn't here with you and you got hurt." He sat up, wincing a bit but he wrapped his arms around her, he'd been waiting all weekend to see her.

"Shh, Ashlynn nothing's your fault my sweet. This is nothing really, I just... I've missed you so much."

She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go again. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, I'm so confused... so lost."

Hunter brushed her hair back and kissed her lips softly. How he missed them so. "You're not lost anymore and y'know why?"

Ashlynn shook her head, he cupped her chin and looked into her sparkling eyes, kissing her nose he simply said, "Because I've found you."

In everything that happened the whole weekend, she couldn't wait to get back to Hunter's arms and she knew why, it was because every single second spent away from him her heart ached for him. "Hunter, there's much I have to tell you. Some my heart is sad to admit, but I have to because... I need you in my life Hunter." She leaned up against him, in his strong muscular arms. There's no place she'd rather be. "This weekend, I was told I needed to find a Prince to date. I figured I'd be safe from all that for at least another year or so... but so this Prince ended up coming to visit, we went out on the trails just yesterday when he made the total jerk move of kissing me. I wasn't impressed in the least Hunter and I never meant for it to happen, I was just about to shove him away when... he was shot with an arrow." Her breath hitched at the memory of it so vivid in her mind still.

Hunter at least was told about how this all came to be, but maybe now it was time for him to confess. "Ashlynn, the one who shot the arrow... was my father. He was just showing me 'how' to hunt properly... I told him I finally wanted nothing to do with hunting and hurting anyone or anything... he then disowned me and told me never to come home."

Ashlynn gasped, turning to hug him once more. "Hunter... that's horrible."

"Well, I saw Duchess in the bushes and I just knew that if she made a single sound... my father would have shot her dead. So when he shot an arrow in her direction, I ran to shield her from it. That's how I got this." He showed his knee to her, her hand caressed his torn pants.

She sighed, "It seems like this has been a down weekend for the both of us. But unfortunately, there's more to my story."

Hunter settled down to listen again, he didn't want to interrupt. He held onto her hand for the right encouragement to continue on.

Worriedly, she patted it. "I learned some very bad news this morning. Seven more people in my Kingdom have died because of little food and resources. No medicine for the sickly... things aren't going very well. Roland's Kingdom is striving well and then some."

Hunter thought about it for a minute, he was a pretty decent problem solver. "Then how about his Kingdom helps yours, at least while you guys get back on your feet?"

"Well yes, but... it comes with a price. And the price, is me."

Hunter's eyes widened, "What are you saying? No one's going to hurt you, right?"

She hugged him, "No, no. Nothing's going to hurt but my heart. I think, I think that Roland's going to ask me to..." she couldn't even say it, that's how choked up she was starting to feel. "advance in a relationship... to take to the next, level."

"Well after just meeting him, what's that – lunch?" He chuckled lightly, but seeing his love's face so saddened he realized that the price was a much bigger sum to pay than expected.

"It's... it's probably marriage, Hunter. I think that for the benefit of my Kingdom... I'll be doomed to marry Roland."

"Doesn't that affect your story though?" Not that he was a fan of her story either, with her losing her slipper and so on as the whole thing goes.

Ashlynn didn't even think about that, but the messenger sounded so desperate, so did her parents. "They sounded so desperate Hunter, all of them... my parents, the messenger from the village, even Jameson the adviser seemed worried. Hunter, if something isn't done..." she trailed off, her eyes beginning to water yet again. "everyone will die, so many lives will be lost. I don't know what to do. What would you do?"

He hugged her tightly, he now understood the severity of this problem. Her Kingdom was in the midst of poverty and his was very well off. If his Kingdom could help hers... it must be done. "I don't know, I'm not a Royal. But I do know that no matter what, you will always have my heart Princess."

She listened to his heartbeat and let out a contented sigh. "As you will always have mine, my rebel."

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_


	6. ( VI )

**Reviews:**

_Wolvmbm – You have some excellent points there, thank you for noticing and I do believe you may be right :) MuffinsRyummy – Awwww thanks! Hopefully you continue to read. Shiranai Atsune – Well maybe it will, maybe it won't. You'll just have to keep reading! Or so I hope anyways, xD The Angry American – Awww that was my aim! XD Thanks for reading! Average Everyday Sane Psycho – Thank you very much! I'd love for you to follow it, :)_

**Favorites:**

_ihascatiecake, Little Authoress_

**Alerts:**

_Little Authoress_

**I love receiving reviews, favorites and alerts – it's so flattering and exciting to see what you think of the story!**

**Thank you so very much, please enjoy :)**

* * *

**A Royal Gone Rebel**

**Chapter Six**

It was nearly impossible to concentrate in class for both Ashlynn and Hunter, despite being on opposite ends of the school during their classes, they still couldn't hocus focus. They didn't have a list of problems, but they did have a couple major ones. Ashlynn was trying to think of any other way she could possibly save her Kingdom instead of marrying Prince Roland.

Having little wildlife picnic lunches in the woods all this school week with Hunter just reminded her how much her heart belonged to him and no one else - not that she ever forgot, it was a sweet reminder. No one could make Ashlynn's heart flutter and skip a beat like her handsome rebel. She knew he felt the very same, there was no question about it. So now it was up to her clever royal brain to get to work.

She thought about everything from fundraisers to donations but even though every little bit counted, it would never be enough for the whole Kingdom. It was near hopeless. "Why so glum, chum?" Madeline Hatter pranced by with a nice warm cup of apple cinnamon tea, it's wonderful warm scent just filling the air.

"Oh Maddie, I'm so lost." Ashlynn admitted to her good friend, a statement couldn't be more true than that. No matter what she thought of, nothing was good enough. It didn't leave a girl with many more ideas left. "No matter what I do it's never gonna be enough."

"What's good for the goose, is always good for the gander."

She sighed, even if Maddie didn't make sense half the time, she was still a great person to talk to. "Is it selfish of me not to... want to give up my own happiness for the benefit of the Kingdom?"

"Depends on who you talk to," Raven Queen entered the conversation nonchalantly as she gave her best friend Maddie a pat on the shoulder, lightly dismissing her as she added her own input to Ashlynn's worry. "I adore Apple and all, but she might say it is being a tad selfish, but y'know her."

"Well that's the thing, I don't think even Apple would know what to do, this is even defying my story." She explained in a hushed whisper.

"Oh wow, seriously?" Raven couldn't help but to be both intrigued and worried at the very same time. "That's... intense."

Ashlynn nodded, "Well what's going on is that, my Kingdom... we've had seven more fatalities just in one night alone, no more yet but... it's too close. There's little to no resources and we can't survive much longer."

"So you need to find the air of some type." Madeline snorted happily, "Some pumpkin spice tea, Ashlynn?"

"Oh, if you have some peppermint tea, I would be delighted to have some. Two sugar cubes please and thank you Maddie."

Ecstatic, Madeline poured the peppermint tea and tossed in two sugar cubes flawlessly, stirring vigorously and handing Ashlynn a tea cup and saucer. "There we go!"

She smiled weakly, "Thanks."

"What Madeline meant is," Raven didn't even have to tell Madeline what she took in her tea, her best friend just knew. Accepting the tea gratefully, she thanked her good friend. Turning her attention back to the issue at hand. "you need to find another, Royal to borrow from? That shouldn't be hard, I'm sure Apple's Kingdom for example, would love to help."

"That's the thing, we can't just borrow from another Kingdom, one Kingdom has to be joined to another in order to share its resources." Ashlynn sighed, gently blowing on her tea to cool it down some before consumption.

Raven gave a nod, silently thinking about things. "So what you're telling me is that you can't just borrow from a neighbouring Kingdom, they have to be joined. And joined as in...what exactly?"

Ashlynn shifted solemnly, which told both Madeline and Raven Queen that her last resorts weren't the most favored. "As in... I need to marry a Prince in order to save my Kingdom."

The girls gasped, Madeline whispered suddenly, "What about you and..." hinting in her voice about she and Hunter.

"I know, I haven't even gotten to that yet. I've enjoyed our picnic lunches but I just, I don't know what to do." This was devastating to the other two girls, but they actually only heard one part of it just yet.

"So, someone like Daring?" Madeline suggested, but Ashlynn's nose scrunching caused them all to giggle. He was definitely far from anything close to Ashlynn's type.

She sighed after giggling, "Somewhat. But that part's kinda of... covered. I met a Prince from a neighbouring Kingdom who's willing to help... it's just, I'd have to not see Hunter anymore and I just," it didn't take long after saying those words and having them sink in, when her eyes began to well up with tears. She set her tea down and was given a handkerchief.

Ashlynn softly sobbed, "I love him, so much. My heart hurts. To say I love him," she sniffled, "doesn't even come close to describing how I feel."

Neither Madeline or Raven Queen had ever felt that way about someone. To the point where nothing but the thought of not being with that special someone made them cry, or their heart break. It must be quite powerful to have that affect on her.

Raven shook her head, her lovely black and purple locks surrounding her. "You, are a brave girl Ashlynn. I don't even know what I would do if I was in your position. What do you think you should do?"

She sighed wiping her eyes carefully, trying not to mess up her make up completely. "Well, I know that it's a Princess' duty to do whatever she must to benefit her Kingdom and have it thrive. The darker side of me just wants to run away with him, but if any more people die... I just, couldn't do that. I can't bare to have another soul leave my Kingdom." She sighed, "I know what I have to do, doesn't mean I want to do it though. And it will affect my story greatly but even my parents aren't concerned with that at this point."

Madeline sighed, "Oh my, it must be of utmost urgency then."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The girls made their way into the castleteria for lunch. Today was the only day Hunter said he'd be late, he was helping his mother pick berries in the woods. Ashlynn was _so_ proud of him for going back home despite his father's snide remarks and inability to forgive.

It wasn't the easiest for him, but he was trying and made every single day count. She knew how much of a hardworking man he was and always would be. She had to shift her thoughts away from him quickly, or she'd begin to cry again. "Oh, what is today's mystery speciality?" Madeline mused, Raven Queen smirking.

"Well, it can't be anything too special. It is the castleteria. I swear they're trying to get us to appreciate dirt fonder of castleteria food." She glanced over to Ashlynn who still seemed distracted, poor thing. She really did have so much on her mind right now.

Apple White and Briar Beauty waved at Ashlynn, "Hey girl! Over here!"

Ashlynn waved farewell to Raven and Madeline, wishing them all the fairy best with the remainder of their day. She practically floated over to the lunch table, being so distracted that she didn't even realize her feet were moving. It was as if they had a mind of their own. "Hey," she greeted plainly as her best girl friends hugged her tightly, sitting down soon after.

The castleteria doors opened suddenly during that lunch hour and in marched someone that no one had ever seen before. "Arghh," Daring Charming crossed his arms over his chest as this new fellow gained all the attention of the ladies. Dexter nor Hopper – even Sparrow hadn't seen this guy before. They also never saw Daring so irked by another male stealing his spotlight either.

He marched through the crowd, every student's eyes on him and headed straight for the Royals lunch table. "My lovely Ashlynn Ella,"

Ashlynn gasped in a frightened manner, "Roland!" She glared at him as he kissed her hand tenderly.

"My Princess, I couldn't wait until the weekend to see you again." Many harsh whispers were floating about the whole crowd, causing Ashlynn's cheeks to redden even more. Everyone's eyes were on her and this, Roland guy. _Everyone's._

"You shouldn't have come to my school silly, what's up?" She greeted him nonchalantly, a mere shrug of her shoulders. Today wasn't any special holiday or anything, no exception in the school schedule so what was he doing here of all places?

With the whole castleteria in silence, he brushed her hair back and smiled. "Ashlynn, what are you doing for... the rest of your life?"

Ashlynn shrugged yet again, "Nothing much really, I- wait, _what_ did you just ask me?"

He shushed her, "I know we're young, but I've never felt so right with anyone before. I couldn't wait until the weekend I just had to come see you and..." there it was, in front of the _whole_ student body he got down on one knee and held Ashlynn's trembling hand in his. Pulling out a gorgeous diamond ring he simply asked, "Ashlynn Ella, will you marry me?"

_~ ) * ( E – A – H ) * ( ~_


End file.
